


【最王】平安喜乐

by Starrystar



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrystar/pseuds/Starrystar
Summary: 春节24h19:00的文
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 4





	【最王】平安喜乐

七点的夜晚，太阳已经安然入梦，靛蓝的天空在远方宣泄了最后一丝光，乘着夜色归家的两人在繁星升起的时候在门口转动了钥匙。二月的天气还未转暖，王马小吉就钻进了沙发的怀抱：“冷死啦——”  
菠菜，金针菇和蟹肉，牛肉羊肉和猪肉，光是看着这些食材就足以使得整个厨房变得活色生香。最原终一在香菇上划了六角星，王马小吉冷不丁从后面窜出来夺了刀子，又“啾”地一下在最原终一的侧脸亲了一口，待到某人的面颊红彤彤如同秋日下的苹果，他又兴起捣乱的心思。  
“我要在上面划一个扑克牌！”  
“住手！这样香菇会不成型的！”  
王马小吉区别于不同人的地方就在于，他会将那些天真的玩笑与幻想一一实现，虽然总是会被人评论像个小孩子，但是站在顶点微笑的他无疑是想要对这个小看他的世界发起反叛——这一点，从最原终一第一次见到他起就隐隐有所察觉，所以较真的侦探从来不会将他的任何一句话当成儿戏，若是小看他的话，说不定一万人的秘密组织也将真实存在。  
“太慢了太慢了太慢了——这么久了才做好这些！啊，最原酱，你喜欢的电视节目开始了哦？”  
最原终一正在处理酱汁的分量，听到这话也不免呆毛晃了晃，但是还是稳住了心神认真配比，他十分清楚恋人的举动是有意为之，所以也并没有回头，而是闷闷地吐槽：“好了，好了，知道了……你早就策划好了吧？不让我看这档节目。”  
不用回头，也知道某个骗子紫色的大眼睛扑闪，满脸写着纯真。  
“那我就不给你生鸡蛋了。”  
“呢嘻嘻~我无所谓啊。”  
当然不会少了生鸡蛋，但是有可能不给葡萄芬达，思及此处，侦探的脸上浮现淡淡的笑容。  
因为是新年的第一天，所以要有特色——这么说着的王马小吉出了超市就拐进了便利店又买了好几瓶葡萄芬达，而在几日前被问到第一天晚上吃什么时，亲爱的总统大人对此的解释则是寿喜锅好吃。  
“那，王马君会帮忙准备吗？我认为这样更有意义。”  
“不，”他干脆利落地拒绝，“我可以帮你拎东西，毕竟缺少锻炼的最原酱肯定无力承担那么多的重量。”  
“嗯，毕竟我们还要绕个远路。”  
“怕附近店的食材卖光吗？没关系啦——第一天我们上午就去，肯定没问题的。”  
想来最后也肯定会拖到下午，最原终一低头，没有提出反驳意见，默默地在下午的日程表上添加了购买食材的行程。  
但是，电视节目怕是看不成了，他又郁闷地想道。  
“咦？话说你居然对我拒绝帮忙这件事没什么反应吗？”  
“你想有什么？”  
“我还以为最原酱会像一个怨妇一样在那里冲我吼叫。”  
“诶？？？”  
冲突与摩擦在所难免，就算看上去平和的最原终一也不是舍了七情六欲的活神仙，倒不如说，正是他那样阴沉寡淡的个性才更加令人难以忍受，而王马小吉所提及的场景，其实正是某一次由于他自己没有帮着疲惫不堪的侦探做家务而导致的争吵。  
最原终一的怒火大多是安静的，他用沉默作为武器冲人大吼大叫，面对越是亲密的人，他越是选择自己生闷气，只因他也觉得此时无关紧要，但是生活上，谁又能预料到原因会是多么渺小的不同呢？更何况他与王马小吉是那么不同的两个人，几乎是截然相反的存在。  
也没什么不能接受的，正因为是不同所以才好。  
“最原酱，你在发什么呆呐？”回过神来，王马小吉已经趴在隔断厨房的桌子上，“汤，好了吗？”  
“……在。”  
在最原终一的努力下，一锅汤被端了上来，加了酱油的汤底美味非常，等不及的王马小吉已经舀了三碗，差些被没收用于盛汤的勺子，当然，最后在他的软磨硬泡下，还是接受了“这是对最原酱厨艺的肯定啦”这样的话语。  
“可是汤就那么点，你不要都喝完了。”  
至少不是谎话。  
接着，他们将豆腐和葱一起下锅，翻滚的水面上是即将入肚的美味，筷子搅拌金黄又透明的生鸡蛋，还不忘放下一边用作备用的酱汁，桌上一叠叠的食材不住地散发着自然的香气，令人食指大动。  
“烧开了烧开了！快下肉！”  
“不要一起倒！会黏在一起的！”  
他可不会管，信誓旦旦地表示自己就喜欢吃一块连起来的大型食材，而且会煮到熟为止，分明一副要囫囵吞枣的样子，这让最原终一十分担心他的胃。  
“那，至少，吃饭的时候不要看电视了吧？”  
“那怎么可以！新年寿喜锅看电视不是传统吗！不看都没有灵魂了喂！”  
哪儿这样的传统，我看你就是两边都想要，于是某人眼观鼻鼻观心地在那里等着看笑话，孩子气地想要揪出一点值得幸灾乐祸的点来。  
“虾滑，帮我下一下！”  
明明只是两个人的寿喜锅，王马小吉非要买全了品类，仿佛要吃一桌满汉全席，但是仔细看来，每一种也只有一点儿——这是征服世界的第一步，他抱着食材认真地点头，其正经程度不亚于上次在最原终一面前高谈阔论在白宫安装炸弹这件事。  
我从攘夷时代开始就想要成为火锅皇帝了！  
他信誓旦旦地强调着这一点，炫耀着自己记住了多少菜品的入锅时间，精确到秒，一旁眼睁睁看着他说错了的最原终一只能默默收起资料。  
然而，再多的理论也不一定意味着实战的胜利，比如牛百叶下去十五秒就可以吃了，可是王马小吉的眼睛一直飘忽在电视屏幕上，为了不糟蹋食材，侦探咳了一声。  
“不吃的话就由我代劳了。”  
“啊啊啊！不行！最原酱坏心眼！”  
诸如此类的对话还有很多……  
牛肉已经熟了！快吃！  
竹轮要坏掉了！快吃啊！  
海带沉底了！别忘了吃啊！  
除此之外，两人还就肉类入锅的时间有过争论，听到最原终一认为“在锅里全方位地泡三十秒就是理想的形式了”之后，王马小吉气愤地拿起了勺子与其理论，不仅把汤汁甩得到处都是，还一勺怼到了最原终一的面前，差几公分就要与鼻尖亲密接触。  
“什么啊！我不是你的理想型吗？”  
“是……是了……你，你先把东西拿走！”  
捉弄成功的小恶魔这才露出狡猾的笑容，被迫唐突告白的最原终一只好将头埋入滚滚蒸汽中，搜寻着残留的肉类。  
“呜哇……最原酱，这块肉都煮成酱油色了诶！”  
“别吃，很咸。”  
“呸……水！水！”  
所以叫你别吃啦。  
也只有他能将寿喜锅吃成战争。  
“吃饱了吗？”  
“一个也吃不下了……”  
“你可以选择洗碗作为饭后消化运动。”  
王马小吉一听就翻了个白眼，蹬着拖鞋跑到了阳台。  
征服世界的邪恶总统不爱做家务，不知是过去做的太多还是养尊处优惯了，只有最原终一整理着盘子，将锅中的油污清洁殆尽，又扫了客厅的地，仔细整理了调味料放置的顺序，这才算做完了一整套流程。  
“咔嚓”  
阳台有人点燃了打火机。  
王马小吉轻捻细长的烟，吞云吐雾一副潇洒的样子，这头的最原终一收拾完了桌子，一出门就遇到了他歪着头回望的场景，身后霓虹灯闪烁，莹莹的黄色是万千住户的生活。  
“怎么可以抽烟？”  
“嗯……没什么尼古丁的水果烟，无成瘾性，最原酱也抽来玩玩？”  
最原终一低头看了一眼递上来的烟盒——葡萄芬达味的，这个世界上真是什么商品都有啊……  
所以，最原酱刚才在想什么？  
他深吸了一口，将口中水果的香气连同烟尘全部吐在最原终一面前，可后者不仅不后退，反而上前一步穿过了二手烟的危害。  
“在想我们上一次吵架的事。”  
“咳咳……”  
倒霉的骗子当真呛到了自己，再抬头时两眼泛着泪花控诉：“这么久之前的事也要记着，原来最原酱和我在一起是为了积累怨恨值最后暗杀我吗？！”  
什么嘛，当初说要夺走我性命的也是你，倒打一耙的本事还是那么厉害。  
“你说得对，不该记着这种事。”  
“呢嘻嘻~最原酱在反省吗？”  
“我没什么可反省的，这件事我们两都没有错。”  
“哦……偶尔也会有这种事呢。”  
“是，一味追究对错不能带来任何好处，生活不是裁判场，没必要给谁定下罪名。”  
最原终一看着王马小吉丢下了烟头，还没来得及阻止，那一点火星已经消失在黑夜里，他叹了口气，来到阳台的沙发边上——这个沙发是某位邪恶总统硬是要搬到这里来的，竟也经常派上用场。  
“也就是说——不管发生了怎样的事，最原酱都会和我继续下去对吗？”  
“我没办法断言未来的事……只是……”  
也没有非要圆满，只不过希望新的一年也能长久。  
“又在想什么？”  
最原终一躺进沙发里：“没什么，想祝你新年平安喜乐罢了。”  
“哈？”  
平安喜乐。  
他想了想，又蹭地一下站了起来。  
“又去干嘛？”  
“给你准备一杯热饮。”


End file.
